Slider's Betrayal
by Princess Diana Artemis
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Slider ever betrayed the Cybersquad, this is part of what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Slider's Betrayal**

**I do not own Cyberchase. If you are a SliderxInez fan or a JackyxMatt fan, DO NOT READ!**

"Slider, how could you betray us for Hacker?" Inez asked him, with tears in her eyes. "What can I say, he promised me he'd find a way to find my dad. And it's THE Hacker."

Slider said coldly, getting a stun gun out of his pocket. "Slider let Inez go. Please." Jacky cried. "Never!" Slider called. "Dude, let her go. NOW!" Matt yelled at him, stepping closer to Slider. "One more step Matty and Nezzie here gets it." Slider growled.

Through tears Nezzie managed to talk, "Don't call me Nezzie." She yelled at him the same way that she would yell at Matt. "That does it." Slider said and stunned Inez. "AHHHH!"

"Inez!" Matt and Jacky exclaimed. Matt lunged forward to catch Inez before she hit the ground. When Slider saw what he had done he rushed to where Inez lay to help. "Go away Slider, you've done enough." Matt said and lifted Inez up, carefully carrying her over cybercoup.

* * *

"Will she be alright Mother B?" Jacky asked, wringing her hands. "She will be fine Jacky. You two should head back to Earth." Motherboard said. "No! Matt said firmly, looking down at Inez who was still in his arms. "If I may, can I stay here taking care of Inez?"

Didget, Jacky and Motherboard shared a knowing glance. "Of course you may Matt." "Well Motherboard, I really do have to go. Bye guys." Jacky said and stepped through the portal. "Good Night Mother B., Matty." Didget said and went to his room. "Matthew, you can take Inez into spare room. There is only one bed, but there is a very confortable chair." Motherboard said.

Matt nodded and carried Inez into the room. he gently put her on the bad and brought the chair over to the side of the bed. "Hmmmm." Inez grumbled. "Matt." "Shhhh. don't worry Nezzie. I'm here." Matt said, grabbing her hand. "Don't call me Nezzie." she mumbled sleepily. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when she woke up the first thenk she saw was... "Good Morning Matt." Matt jumped about a foot and then turned around. "Oh, Good Morning Inez." She stared at him, carefully studying him. "Matt, are you OK?" She intrigued. "Y..yeah. So Inez, Jacky will be here soon. I'll be outside. Mother B suggested that you take a bath and wait for Jax here." she nodded and he left, but before she heard him whisper,"As you wish Nezzie."

After a quick shower, she put on the clothes that Motherboard sent her and went outside. On the bed sat Jacky with a brush and a make-up kit. " Uhhh. Jacky, what are you gonna do?" Inez asked worriedly as Jacky menacely made her way toward her.

**What do you think? Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II:**

**Thank you so much for the support! And here is the second part of the story.**

"Please will you tell me what you're gonna do to me?" Inez asked Jacky for the tenth time.

"After what Slider did to you, Mother B. decided to keep us undercover. I'm giving you a makeover," Jacky answered.

"I can't believe that Slider did that to us, to me!" Inez said, hate mixed with her tears to make her look even more furious.

"Girl, I didn't believe it either, but a guy like him doesn't deserve you." Jacky said, and spun her around on the chair. "C'mon Inez, let's not keep Matt waiting." Inez looked confused, but nonetheless she nodded and got up.

* * *

Outside the door, Matt paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the girls. The door swung open, and Matt turned around. "Final...," he said but never got to finish. He was stunned at the figure of perfection that stood in front of him. Inez looked at Matt and blushed when she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Jacky? What did you do to me?" Inez asked worriedly. Jacky shook her head and dragged Inez to a full-length mirror. "Wow!" she said as she looked at her reflection, "That's not me, is it?" The reflection showed the complete opposite of her.

Her hair was curled and neatly tucked behind her ears, her usual clothes were replaced by a pink skirt, and a purple blouse, even her ever present glasses were replaced by amber colored contacts.

"You better believe it, you'll drop any boy dead at your feet. In fact look behind you." Jacky whispered to her and Inez turned around. Sure enough Matt was still staring at her.

"What are you staring at MATTHEW!" Inez asked placing her hands on her hips. Matt blushed and looked down. "I..I..I." he started, but was interrupted by the fluttering of wings.

A flash of purple and a crash later, in wobbled Didget, his beak was a mess(as always). "Earthlies, get ready, Slider is comming." Jacky and Matt exchanged worried looks and turned to Inez. "Inez, are you ..."

"I'm fine, bring him in ."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

As Matt and Jacky put on wigs and their other disguises, Inez paced back and forth out in the central room. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"You want me to beat him up?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Not today Matt, thanks though." Inez said, and took a deep breath. As they waited for Jacky, Digit let Slider in.

"Didge, I wanted to apologiseto Nezzie." Slider said. When he said that both Matt and Inez growled. Inez out of frustration, and Matt out of jealousy.

"As you can see Slider, we've hired a replacement Cybersquad. Meet Melina, David, and when she gets here, Rebecca." Digit said, but before he could finish talking, Slider had pushed him aside and made his way over to Melina.

"Hi, Melina. My name is Slider, and I was sondering if you'd ever consider going on a tour of Cyberspace with me," Slider said, ignoring the glairing look on Matt's face.

Inez gulped. "You mean, as a....date?" she asked, obviously scared. Slider smiled and nodded. Digit and Inez both started to talk, but their voices were drowned out by Matt's.

"She can't." he said firmly, looking at Slider withe daggers.

"And why not, David." Slider said with a smirk.

"Because, Because..." Matt sputtered.

"Because he's my boyfriend, and he doesn't like anyone flirting with me. Got it?" said Inez with a grin. Then she put her hand around Matt's arm.

"Really?" Slider asked. Digit, Matt, and Inez nodded. "Fine I'll be back soon, Digit. Tell Nezzie I said hi."

"Trust me, she'll be glad you dropped by." Matt answered sarcastically. They stood there for a long time and Jacky finally came out.

"So guys, what did I miss?" she asked, even though she had been listening to the whole conversation from the other room. "Inez, can I talk to you in private?"

"S...Sure." Inez said, and they both walked out of the room.

"Ok Inez, I have very important things to ask you." Jacky said, putting her hands on her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter... Da Da DA. **

**Sadly I do not own Cyberchase!**

_(From last story)_

"Ok Inez, I have very important things to ask you." Jacky said, putting her hand on her hips.

"Wha..what do you mean?" Inez asked.

"Oh you know what, answer this. When you're round a certain person do you get fluttering in you're stomach?"

Inez thought about it for a long time. It was true that when she was around Matt she got nervous sometimes, but she didn't really think about it that much. "Yeah, I guess. Around a C...CERTAIN person.

Good this is going according to plan, Jacky thought. "Does he ever get mad when, you flirt with another boy?"

Inez had to think about this again. It was true that when she flirted with Slider, he did get mad. Even more than when Jacky did it. "Yeah, so."

"And Vice Versa?"

Inez didn't have to think about this one, "Yes," she whispered.

"Now who is this person?" Jacky asked, though she knew the answer.

"Matt." Inez said, not noticing what she said until it was too late. She then quickly covered her mouth, and shook her head.

"Admit it Inez, you like him. No turning back now."

* * *

_(Inside with Digit and Matt)_

"Matty, have you been thinking why Nezzie said what she said?" Digit asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think she said that?" Matt said.

"Maybe to get rid of Slider. Maybe for something else." Digit said, mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, very confused.

"You like her, don't you?" Digit asked with a smirk.

"What? Who?" said Matt, with a bewildered look.

"You know who. Inez, you like her don't you."

"Of course I do. She's my friend. I...," he suddenly stopped when he saw the look Digit had on his face. "Oh, all right, fine. Yes, I like Inez, a lot, but she'll never like me, will she," Matt said.

"Never...may be closer than ever." Digit said.

* * *

_(Both outside and Inside)_

"Who knows, you might get the fairytale ending you want," Jacky & Digit said.

"What fairytale ending?" Matt and Inez asked.

"You'll see," answered Jacky and Digit.

Finally, Inez and Jacky come back inside. "Hi guys, what did we miss?" Jacky asked.

"Nothing," murmered Matt. Inez looked at him, he looked weird. He seemed sad and a little flustered.

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" she asked. As soon as she did, both Digit and Jacky started to giggle. Inez and Matt shat them a dirty look before they started to blush.

"Digit, Jacky. I. need. to. talk. to you two." Motherboard said from the control cental. **(You know that circular room where that huge screen is.)**

"Coming MotherB.," they called, and left the room. Now Inez and Matt sat there, alone, in silence. It was one of those ackward silences, those that you want to say something but you just don't know what.

* * *

"Soooo Matt, what were you and Digit talking about," Inez asked, looking at him, boy was it hard making a conversation with someone whojust doesn't want to talk.

"Oh, nothing. How about you, what did Jacky want to ask you about," Matt said.

"Ummm. Something really important." said Inez, looking away instantly. Matt glared at her, he knew she had looked away because she was hiding something frim him.

"What was that 'something' that you two were talking about?" Matt asked.

"You know what? Why don't you just mind your own business?" Inez snapped.

"You could be a bit more supportive, I did save your life you know!" Matt said.

Inez gave him a cold stare. "Nobody asked you to help _Matthew_. Maybe, I knew what I was doing. Maybe it was all part of my plan!" she screamed at him.

"Yeah. I imagine that getting stunned by the person you **love** was all part of your plan," Matt screamed back, putting a hard emphasis on the word love.

"Oh, puh-lease. You know you're only mad because Slider always got all the attention. You act like Jacky and I didn't notice how you looked like you wanted to kill Slider everytime you saw him."

Matt turned red. "You know why I wanted to kill him? You know why I wanted to tear his eyes out everytime I saw him?!?!"

"No, I don't know Matt, and I bet you don't know the real reason why I liked him, huh. You would can never guess why I acted that way around him." Inez snarled.

"Well then, why don't you tell me? Tell me why you love Saint Slider."

Inez opened her mouth to talk, but then quickly closed it. She then covered her mouth with both hands. "That's none of you're business, I'll tell you when I'm good and ready," she said through her covered mouth.

Matt suddenly stood up, "Why won't you tell me? Are you afraid I might laugh or something?"

"That's the least you could do. *sigh* I think its time for you to find out the truth."

* * *

One more chapter to go!

Inez: is this when i admit to him that I like him?

Me: SHHHHHHH! Don't ruin it! Do not listen to Inez!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been a bit.... preocupied.**

* * *

"Tell me then, why do you like Slider?"

"I never really liked Slider." Inez said, looking down at her sneakers.

"What!" Matt asked incrediously.

"Yup, I never really liked Slider. I just used him as....as a distraction."

Matt looked at her with interest, "Distracted, from what?" he asked.

"N...not from a what, b...but from a who." she said softly.

"Who?"

"That.... that....that is none of you're business **Matthew!**" she said, leaping to her feet.

"But you already started the conversation so you best finish it!" he yelled.

"**NO!** That is none of you're business. It has nothing, and I mean **nothing** to do with you."

Matt followed Inez's actions and leapt to his own feet.

"Well if it has nothing to do with me than why won't you tell me what its about?!" he yelled, stepping closer to her. Inez clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. "I want you to answer my question. Who were you trying to be distracted from?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. I wanted to be distracted from the guy that I really liked." Inez said, looking at him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Who is it Inez? Why did you want to forget about him?" Matt asked studying her, it was unbelivable to actually see her cry.

"I....I can't tell you Matt. Its too embarrising, besides you wouldn't understand."

Matt tightened his hands into fists, "I wanna know who he is so that I can beat him up for making you cry."

"**NO!**" cried Inez,"You can't beat him up it wouldn't be right, besides you couldn't. You wouldn't." Matt grabbed her arm.

"Why Inez? Why couldn't I beat him up? Is it someone that is really close to me?"

Inez looked down and started to rock back and forth. "I guess. But I really can't tell you?

When Inez didn't respond, Matt shooked her really roughly. "Inez Garcia, tell me who it is!" he demanded."Well?" asked Matt, "Who is it?"

"It's you!" she exclaimed as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. He looked at her for a bit, then he let go of her and sat down.

"I never wanted to tell you because I was afraid of this reaction," she exclaimed as she wiped her tears away. "That's why I used Slider, he was perfect for the job, always being so kind to me. But you never left my mind, I was never strong enough to get over you."

_What am I gonna say?_ thought Matt, _Should I tell her that I've liked her too? What if it's too weird?_

Inez was secretly hyperventalating. _Why doesn't he respond? Is he just gonna laugh at me? _

"I...inez I.... have to tell you something, too." Matt said calmly. "Maybe you've noticed and maybe you haven't. But I......I... I....,"

His speach was interrupted by an alarm sounding in the distance.

"**HACKER ALERT**! **HACKER ALERT**!" came Motherboard's voice.

"I'll tell you later Inez," Matt huffed, and they both ran to see what was wrong.

* * *

**I know, wrong time to stop, but I couldn't have live with myself if I had ended this story all mushy! Let's go see what Hacker's got Planned now. Review people, don't leave me hanging.**


End file.
